Modern passenger aircraft are equipped with a number of features to increase passenger comfort and make flights more pleasant and enjoyable for passengers. Such features include maximizing the space available for passengers and providing various in-flight amenities for passengers. Although first class passengers generally enjoy more amenities than coach or business class passengers, airlines still want non-first class passengers to have an enjoyable flight experience.
Various aircraft features can provide a variety of services to the passengers aboard the aircraft. For example, food and beverage services are frequently provided to passengers using a meal cart controlled by an onboard flight attendants. Different types of aircraft monuments can be installed at various locations within the aircraft to increase passenger comfort and safety. For example, seat ottomans may be used for increased passenger comfort, closets may be used to increase storage capacity for passenger items, and bar units may be used to provide drinks, snacks and other amenities to passengers.